


Close to you

by Haze_Cos



Series: Stingue Collection (ENG) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Art, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Scents & Smells, Self Prompt, stingro, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: Rogue and Sting lived together for so long that they have become extremely tactile with each other, sometimes forgetting the line between being friends and more than that.Inspired by a prompt (see the notes at the end to avoid the spoil).Art during the reading !French version available.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Collection (ENG) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proche de toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179338) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos). 



> Characters don't belong to me!  
> Art and story belong to me (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> I'm French and I don't have someone to found my mistakes... so I'm sorry if my english is not perfect, don't hesitate to correct me!
> 
> Prompt at the end :)
> 
> French version available ! :)

Rogue was walking down the street with his friend Frosh. It was almost ten o’clock, and he was on his way to his guild : Sabertooth.

He sighed, looking at the blue sky. It was such a beautiful day. Rogue thought it a pity to go to the guild instead of enjoying the good weather, but the work didn’t wait.

However, he didn’t plan to go on a mission today.

This morning, early enough, Sting had penetrated like a cannonball into his room, waking Rogue up. The blond had begun to dig through the other boy’s closets, under the sleeping look of him.

It wasn’t uncommon for their stuff to be mixed. They had lived together for years in this small apartment, close to their guild. Although their clothing tastes are different, they easily shared their everyday clothes, to stay at home. So it wasn’t uncommon to come across Sting, slumped on the couch, wearing a red and black jogging, or a sleeping Rogue, in a wide croc-top, making coffee.

Rogue turned his gaze to the alarm clock lacrima placed on his bedside table. It was displayed shortly after seven o’clock AM. He scolded :

" Sting… What are you looking for ? It’s seven o’clock AM. "

" I know, I’m sorry I woke you up. Orga lent me a t-shirt last time, and I promised to give it back to him today. I had to put it in your pile of clothes when I sorted the laundry yesterday. "

" Hm… It couldn’t wait until we left for the guild ? "

Sting stood up with a victorious sound, holding a huge green and black t-shirt in his hand. He turned to Rogue before approaching the bed and falling on the young man, placing his head on his chest.

" I have to leave in ten minutes. I have a lot of work to do at the guild. When I left last night, Yukino was still laying a huge pile of paper on my desk. I’ll be there all day. " He whispered.

Rogue hummed, releasing an arm from under the blanket to pass it through Sting’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

" I will help you later in the morning, if you want. "

" Is that true ? " He asked as he stood up to see his face better. " Thank you, you are the best. "

Sting leaned over and buried his face in Rogue’s neck, breathing his scent deeply. Rogue put his hands behind his back, letting him do it.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to be physically affectionate. Previously, it was limited to the privacy of their apartment, not wanting to display in Sabertooth or in the city, for fear of reprisals. However, since Sting had taken over the guild, he had allowed himself much more affection in public. Rogue had just followed the flow.

Their guild’s comrades didn’t seem shocked, but they often went kidded on them, telling them to get married to something. Sting laughed at them, he was kidded on them in return, while Rogue just ignored them. To tell the truth, he didn’t understand half of what they were saying. He thought it was okay to do what they were doing… They were friends for so many years. It was normal to be affectionate at this point.

Finally, Sting released himself from him and bent over to pass his nose through his hair before kissing him on the temple and getting up completely.

" Come on, I have to go. See you later ! "

As quick as he had come, he disappeared by closing the door behind him, plunging the room again into the dark. Rogue found himself alone with Frosh, who was still sleeping, and plunged back into a sleep with the smell of Sting on his pillow.

Rogue entered the guild, welcomed by a hubbub of varied discussions. He advanced towards the bar at the back of the hall, saluting the mages he saw. He approached Yukino and Minerva, who were sitting at the bar sorting some papers, and greeted them as well.

" Ah! Hi Rogue, Sting told us that you had devoted yourself to helping him with the paperwork today. " Yukino laughed gently.

" Yes, I didn’t have much of a choice. However, I see that he has already given you some of his work. "

" We are just sorting recently realized missions to archive them. " Minerva announced, turning to him. " I see that the fact that Sting is lovey-dovey early in the morning makes you do a lot of things. "

Rogue felt his cheeks warm, sensing the remarks coming.

" When he arrived, he said that he had spent five minutes sniffing you and that he was ready to get to work. " Minerva laughed.

" Minerva… " Yukino began slowly.

" It’s okay, Yukino. " Rogue cut it gently, with blushed cheeks. " Sting can say what he wants, I don’t mind. Now, I’m going to go to help him before he drowns himself in his papers. "

Rogue left fairly quickly, trying to calm down. He slows down while climbing the stairs, cursing Sting and his ability to say too much, which put him in awkward situations. He wasn’t usually bothered by being burdened with their behavior, since Sting was busy making the conversation for him. However, when it was up to him to answer, he was embarrassed because he didn’t know what to say to them.

He was slightly uncomfortable when he knocked at the door of the guild master’s office before enter. The blond’s eyes lit up when Rogue appeared, thanking him in advance. The brown guy approached the desk to look at the different piles of paper before feeling a hand grab his belt and pull it. He landed on Sting’s lap, who hastened to hold him against him and plunge his face in his neck.

" Thank you for coming to help me. I can’t take it anymore. "

" And yet, you’ll need to run it, Mister the Guild Master. I’m gonna take a pile to go work downstairs, but you have to keep going if you want to finish by tonight. "

" Yes, yes, just a five-minute break. "

Rogue turned slightly towards him and put his cheek against Sting’s head, letting him go whatever he wants. He also took advantage of the smell of his companion, letting his thoughts drift. Sometimes, he wondered if the attraction for smell came from their education by dragons or if it was because of their dragon slayer’s olfactory ability. He let his thoughts wander for long minutes before backing away enough to look at Sting.

" Come on, you have to get back to work. "

" Why don’t you stay here to help me instead of going down ? " Sting asked, a hint of hope in the voice.

" Certainly not. I know that if I stay here, you will definitely not advance on your papers. "

Rogue rubbed his nose against Sting’s hair, taking a last breath before getting up, easily forcing the blond to let go.

He picked up a pile of paper before leaving towards the door.

" Don’t get out of this office before lunch, or you’ll be on your own for your work. See you later ! "

He went out and closed the door and went down to the guild bar.

He set about his task, assisted by Frosh, and paused only at the same time as Sting, at lunch time.

They both spent the day filling out and signing different papers. When Rogue raised his head, it was almost five o’clock PM and Sting approached him, smiling.

" I hope for you that the pile of paperwork that remained is fully signed and stamped. " Rogue said, returning his smile.

" Yes, I finished all the work I had accumulated. I couldn’t have done it without you though, thank you. "

The blond took the stool next to the other dragon slayer, watching Rogue finish the last paper. Once the last stamp was placed, the brown leaned back, stretching, before turning slightly towards Sting.

He had his head leaning on his arm, which rested on the bar. The azure eyes looked at him, soaking in every detail. Rogue smiled at him, mirror the same position. He had to admit that they rarely spent a whole day without talking to each other or almost. He would not go so far as to say that he had missed his presence, but the sensation wasn’t so far away.

Sting gently raised his hand and took Rogue’s face in a cup. He drew closer, examining his face. The brown blushed, a little confused.

" What is it ? "

" Wait, you have something on your face. " Sting replied.

The blond leaned a little more, gently pressing his lips against Rogue’s. The brown widened the eyes of surprise, before closing them to enjoy the chaste kiss.

When Sting shrank, a few seconds later, he smiles at Rogue.

" It was me. "

The brown blushes a little more to the flirting line of his companion. He suddenly heard the whistles and applause of other mages who had attended the scene. Sting turned to them to wave at them, unaware of the restless and embarrassed dragon slayer by his side.

Then, he leaned towards Rogue.

" What if we went home ? I’m tired, and I just want to sit and watch a movie with you. " Sting whispered in his ear.

Rogue nodded while Sting dropped him out, catching their exceeds as they passed.

Rogue lovered his eyes to his hand, watching his fingers intertwined with those of Sting as he led them to their apartment.

Both didn’t need words to express their feelings, but they knew that what they felt was reciprocal and has been for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Sting looks at Rogue and gently grabs his face to examine him. Rogue is a little confused and asks what Sting is doing.  
> « Wait, there’s something on your face, » replied Sting, then kiss Rogue.  
> « It was me. »  
> Rogue turns red and restless


End file.
